In response to users' demand, the current pneumatic tool (such as pneumatic handle, pneumatic gun) is added with hook in convenience of hanging the pneumatic tool. However, under some circumstances, the hook is not needed, therefore, there are many hooks for pneumatic tools are designed with assembled or disassembled options.
The structure that present invention desires to improve is the limit structure of the hook mentioned above. The conventional design puts a stepped cylinder at the area that is prepared for the hook of the pneumatic tool, so that a loop cover of the hook may be placed pivotally over the cylinder. A screw clamping ring is made to be screwed onto the end of the cylinder of the pneumatic tool, and by blocking one side of the loop cover to achieve the purpose of limiting the hook. Except, this conventional structure still has the following issues in practical application.
1. From a manufacturing point of view, because the screw clamping ring and the cylinder part of the pneumatic tool has the spiral part that can be time consuming during the manufacturing process, which creates the disadvantages, such as higher cost of manufacturing, and it does not meet the preferred industrial practicality.
2. From an assembling point of view, the assembling of the screw clamping ring must be screwed on to achieve the desired position; therefore, the process is slower and less effective.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.